What If
by Kitrana Black
Summary: Percy has a conversation with Dumbledore in which he tells him that he can no longer work with the Order. Companion story to If Only.


Author's notes: I unfortunately own nothing in the world of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the woman richer than the queen, J.K. Rowling.

This story is a companion piece to the short story _If Only_. 

Percy Weasley walked the long halls of Hogwarts listening to his footsteps pound on the marble floors and his heart pound in his chest. Turning the corner, he walked up to the guard gargoyle and said, "Plum Pacifiers," as the gargoyle leapt aside, before striding up the stairs and into Headmaster Dumbledore's vast round office. 

Apprehensively walking to the foot of the Headmaster's desk, he nodded in greeting and looked directly over Dumbledore's head at a carved mask hanging on the wall, afraid to look into the older man's eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, how nice to see you again," said the Headmaster before letting out a sigh and continuing.

"I understand that you need to talk to me about an important matter; your Secretary owled me this morning, in fact."

Dumbledore managed to catch Percy's eye and hold his gaze for a moment after putting direct emphasis on the word secretary. Percy turned abruptly to face the door and Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"Yes, sir, I am afraid to say that I can no longer attend meetings or receive briefings concerning the Order."

Percy turned to look for some reaction on Dumbledore's face to find none. The wise older man's face was totally impassive.

As the tired bumblebee tilted his head slightly to the side, he said, "Percy, I'm afraid that you don't understand." 

Percy gulped and began wringing his hands as he closed his eyes and prepared his mind for the words he was about to say. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I cannot entertain myself with the Order anymore. I have more -looking to right of Dumbledore's head- important things to accomplish", he finished with an air of fear and uncertainty rather than the one of strength and dignity he had expected from himself. 

Percy's eyes were shut and he could hear no sound from the room, not even his breathing, for he was holding his breath. 

Suddenly, "Percy, from what I hear it is important to breathe," came the hoarse voice of the most powerful wizard known to man-kind. 

Percy sighed, rested his hands on his knobby knees, and breathed deeply. 

Looking up at the face of the authoritative man, Percy found himself completely intimidated. 

"Do you not realize, that once you leave the Order, there are certain steps that must be taken? Many people who have left the Order after finding it too time-consuming or such, have had to have their memory modified of any events or comments about the Order in their presence." 

Percy slipped into a state of shock as his mouth dropped open and words of objection became caught in his throat.

"However, Percy, considering your family and their ties to the Order it's simply not possible. There are other measures, Mr. Weasley, but with you I don't think they will be necessary. Even though you have your own ideas about how to make the wizarding world succeed, I know your family is very important to you."

Percy shook his head slightly and said with a shaky voice, "Sir, my family is in no danger, we're Purebloods, sir. If You-Know- Who is back, we will not be in any danger."

"Percy, I understand that Ms. Granger has been spending summers and other holidays at your house for some years, correct,"? 

Percy nodded not seeing the reason for shift in the topic of conversation. 

"Do you have a high opinion of Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley?"

Percy sighed, "Of course sir, she's very nice and is without a doubt one of the best students I have ever seen. Plus, she's certainly good for Ron, but I don't see why we're here talking about a young girl and her schoolwork." 

Percy had been cut off by Dumbledore, "No, we're here talking about her kind, aren't we Mr. Weasley, the Mudbloods. 

Percy blushed slightly at the word and began another sentence before being cut off again. "Basically, Mr. Weasley, in public Muggle-borns and Muggles should be treated no differently, but when it comes to the truth of the matter, you feel superior. 

"I have never in my life discriminated against anyone for any reason; I hold nothing against no one."

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you talk to someone you can trust who is close to you, who may be able to aid you in your choices in life before you make a decision like this. In fact, I believe Ms. Clearwater would help you greatly."

"What does Penny have to do with any of this?"

"Simply that the choices and issues in this war will affect **everyone**, Mr. Weasley." 

Percy's face now contorted in anger, his fist clinched and his body heat rose, as the Weasley temper took over. 

"My decision is final, my choice is made. I want nothing to do with the Order, or the people, **any** of the people, involved in it. Furthermore, if anyone needs to "talk" to someone it's you. You're the one who needs to understand the issues." 

When Percy finished he noticed that his posture had changed from cool and intimidated to furious and frustrated. His back was hunched toward the Headmaster and his finger was pointed ominously at the Headmaster like a wand casting a curse. Pointed right between the silver spectacles that rested atop a pointed a nose with twinkling eyes, but mischief or merriment was not the emotion sparkling there. 

"Mr. Weasley, I believe that you need to get yourself and your life organized before you make this decision."

"I know my decision; it's mine. I know what I'm doing and I'm quite capable of making up my mind and making my own decisions," said Percy in tone that suggested he could at any moment fly off the handle or crawl into a corner and cry.

"Doors are sitting wide open for you Percy, leading down many different hallways. I suggest you make your decision soon before they all close in your face." 

Percy's breathing was out of control. He was huffing and puffing, looking like he could explode at any moment.

"In fact, I suggest you exit my door before we both lose sense of calm and dignity about your recent decisions." 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and reached a hand out to Percy to shake.

Percy looked down at the hand and back up into Dumbledore's eyes before sneering and walking out the wide doors. Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at the old man to see his hand raise and wave, not in farewell but to shut the wide doors in Percy's face. 


End file.
